


Copy and Paste

by Angelsandsuperheroes



Series: If I ever were to lose you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Instagram, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Social Media, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsandsuperheroes/pseuds/Angelsandsuperheroes
Summary: Adrien may have forgotten that asking Marinette out on a date didn't necessarily mean she was his girlfriend.(it doesn't take him long to fix it)Ft. Plagg and a fly squatter(links in to part 1 x)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: If I ever were to lose you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808542
Comments: 46
Kudos: 440





	Copy and Paste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive reaction to part 1! I wasn't really planning to write more but one lovely reader asked for a reveal fic. This isn't that, but it sets up the background to the next part which is once again a 5+1 which will contain the reveal! I hope you guys enjoy this part, once again please let me know of any mistakes as this is not beta'd and constructive criticism.  
> Stay safe, enjoy x M

"Adrien," Nathalie interrupted the constant buzzing of his phone, "Your father wishes to speak to you." 

Adrien had expected it was coming the minute Alya tweeted a full twitter thread, detailing exactly how they had gotten together. Not that he regretted it, god he could never regret it. Ladybug had been his crush for so long, and of course he still loved her but...she had always seemed so distant, unreachable. Something about loving her was safe, because he knew he could never have her.

Marinette...Marinette was the opposite. She was always just brushing off of his fingertips, drawing him closer with each breath until they were entwined in each other. Loving her was dangerous, but he wasn't scared of the risk. Not anymore. 

He was, however, fucking terrified of his father but his mind refused to categorize Marinette anywhere near him so it didn't count.

Still, he followed Nathalie into his father's office like a good, obedient son. Sometimes he wondered if his father had any idea what a little shit he was. Maybe then the shock of it would restart his cold, emotionless, and still heart. Just maybe. Wouldn't put any money on it. 

"Father." He greeted, 5 seconds of eye contact served as a greeting hug before his father glanced back at his tablet. Adrien's phone still buzzed steadily in his pocket, probably Kim spamming the group chat.

"I'm disappointed, Adrien." Adrien tensed, he already knew it was coming but it didn't stop it from hurting. He had a script prepared in his mind, ready to defend Marinette with every last inch in his body, and plus he kinda had an immortal god on his side so he was pretty sure he was going to win. Then again, it would not surprise him in the slightest if Nathalie turned out to be an immortal god either. "There was no need to hide your relationship with Ms. Dupain- Cheng, it is unseemly to hide things from your father."

Oh he had _no_ idea. 

"I swear father, we only started dating today!" His voice held an edge of pleading but he still noticed the look of surprise cross both his father's and Nathalie's faces. 

"You weren't dating during the fashion show she entered?" Adrien shook his head.

"Nor when Nathalie hand delivered a care package for her?" Another shake.

"Or when you complimented her on social media multiple times?" A bit vague, but he still shook his head. 

And for the first time that Adrien had ever seen in his 15 years of living, Gabriel Agreste cursed under his breath. He was half expecting Bunnyx to show up and say he had somehow stumbled into an alternate dimension and needed to return to the correct one ASAP.

Instead his father placed his tablet down and motioned for his son to come closer. 

"Adrien, you made her a hand made lucky charm for her birthday, one in which you have a matching one that you take with you everywhere you go." Ah, ok. Maybe he had been a bit oblivious but his father did not need to expose him like this. "Tell Ms. Dupain-Cheng to come over for dinner tomorrow, we can arrange her work experience and how we're going to announce this to the media."

Did Bunnyx have a phone number? Email? Magical item he could message? 

"You better text lover girl," Plagg spoke as soon as they reached the safety of Adrien's room, "Make sure she's ready to meet the in laws!"

He escaped to his cheese stash before Adrien could even threaten the fly squatter.

Private chat: Adrien ---Marinette

Adrien: Hey Mari!

Marinette: Hi, Adrien :) 

Adrien: so...I know I only officially asked you to be my girlfriend like,,,5 hours ago but my dad really wants to meet you

Marinette: GIRLAFIREN??

Marinette: gURLFQREND?**

Marinette: G I R L F R I E N D? **

Well...yeah? Why was she being so weird, he had asked her before they left school if she wanted to go- OH. Ohhhh. He had asked if she wanted to go out with him, on a date. Not to be his girlfriend. God, he knew he had forgotten to do _something_. Apparently that something was to bring his last remaining brain cells to school. Great.

Adrien: oh shit

Adrien: uhhhhh

Adrien: so ik I asked you out like on a date but I would really like to ask you out to be my girlfriend face to face

Marinette: I'd like that...I'd really like that Adrien :)

Adrien: So you better be ready the next time I see you

Marinette: Oh 

Marinette: Ok!! I'll be waiting

Marinette: definitely waiting

Marinette: oh, dinner?

Adrien: yes!! Father wants to meet you officially, and to sort out the work experience and stuff and media

Adrien: I'm sorry that it's a lot...so early 

Marinette: don't be, It's worth it

Adrien: ahaha fuck it I can't wait

(Adrien facetimed you at 9:56PM)

(Facetime ended at 2:03AM)

Adrien: goodnight, girlfriend x

Marinette: Sap

Marinette: goodnight <3

Adrien: wait how do you do that

Adrien: 3> how do I turn the 3 around

Marinette: are you...are you fucking serious

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

_@marinettedesigns_ you make my heart go 3>

replies (345k) likes (982k) retweets (34k)

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste- verified)_

_replying to @adrienagreste_

oh no why didn't it work again

Group Chat: Bois

Adrien: SHE SAI D YES

Kim: you PROPOSED?

Nathaniel: YOU PROPOSED AT 2AM?

Nino: DUDE YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THIS

Adrien: OPERATION MARRY-NETTE IS NOT AGO YET

Adrien: I MEANT SHE SAID YES TO BE MY OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND

Marc: honestly don't no whether to be shocked he already has plans for marriage or shocked that he finally realised what a platonic relationship is

(2:34AM)

Adrien; which one of you fuckers made an urban dictionary post

(IMAGE: Screenshot for urban dictionary for the definition of 'good friend' it reads: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien: God, I want to marry my good friend and have her babies.)

Adrien: I hate you all 

Nino: I've already ordered the mug.

True to his word, Adrien did want to make is special for Marinette and while asking over face time while they were both too tired to be embarrassed would always be special to him, Marinette deserved everything. So he put up with Nathalie and the Gorilla's tittering and smirking while he piled into the back of the car with a single origami rose. 

Honestly, The Gorilla was literally mute and still somehow managed to make fun of him while driving. Absolute suckers. It was worth it though, to be able to stand on the school steps and wait for his _girlfriend_. He could see her walking down the path from the bakery and-

Hng. 

The sight of her alone had the power to hydraulic punch him into the grave. 

She was following her superhero themed outfits- something that no one other than the one person who saw Multimouse would know. Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner for the absolute biggest clown of the year, time to go put on his clown make up because it was him. Other than Ladybug, he was the only other person who knew of Multimouse's existence. 

She wore baby pink overalls that had a mom jean styled leg, with a long sleeved grey thin jumper on underneath and her hair in the similar space buns she had yesterday. He decided instantly to just...pass away. It would be easier. He could be Chat Noir from the grave.

As she neared, their eyes met and her face immediately scrunched up in a smile, he face flushing in the way he was used to. "Hey," she greeted him and in the morning light, with all their other classmates milling around, it seemed like the most soothing sound for miles. 

"Hey, you," He handed her the rose, "I wanted something you could keep to remember our first official day as being....well, a couple." He whispered in the air between them. God, she was so small. She grasped the rose gently between nimble fingers and flushed even prettier. 

He was so,so fucked. Like utterly so screwed. If his father didn't approve he would drop the Agreste name and take hers, absolutely no hesitation. 

Group Chat: The miracuclass

Alya: how long do you think they're going to just stare at each other

Alix: idk do you think they realise the bells about to ring

Rose: maybe he'll kiss her!!

Kim: *gasp* it took them over a year to get together, they're not going to kiss until their 9th wedding anniversary

Nino: what will they do at the wedding when the whole 'kiss the bride' happens

Kim: Adrien will simply think about blowing her a kiss and that will be enough

Rose: are they gonna be each other's first kiss!!!!???

Marinette: woah guys hold your horses I don't kiss my good friends?

Adrien: I literally just asked you to be my girlfriend

Marinette: oh!! i thought u just meant best friend who's a girl :)

Adrien: you are meeting my FATHER

Marinette: yeah, all friends do!!

Adrien: i hate u 

Alix: alright love birds shows over go to class smh

The day passed surprisingly easy, they were all expecting at least on akuma because their resident communal crushes were taken, by each other.

(Alya had asked one of the other classes and they had said that it was more painful watching the two of them fumble around each other than it was having an unrequited crush)

It was nice, getting to spend a lunch together and actually get to do all the things he had wanted to. Namely making sure Marinette freaking ate some lunch because _damn_ , that girl was always busy. Also holding hands under the table and pretending no one noticed them being sappy. It was great. It had been ages since they had a calm lunch, silent and peac- where the fuck was Lila?

"Hey guys, where's Lila?" Marinette tensed at the mention of her name. Adrien wasn't proud to say it but he was ready to, and he would, throw hands. Lila's lies weren't hurting anyone, up until they specifically targeted Marinette. Then he had a problem.

"Oh! She said her mom has to travel for the next 3 weeks because of work and Lila has to go with her because all the other diplomats missed her so much!" Rose informed him. Hah. Likely story, but it gave him a few weeks to settle in to his relationship, show off his wonderful lady.

By the time the school day ended, Adrien was silently thanking his father for arranging the dinner, the thought of having to leave Marinette to do something like fencing or a photo shoot? Torture. Having to spend the day with his father interrogating his girlfriend? Also torture but hey, at least he could stare in awe as his girlfriend took no shit from his father.

**Nino** _(@DJNino)_

Can't wait for my custom mug to arrive :)

_(Image of the Urban dictionary 'good friend' definition on a mug)_

Replies (11) retweets (3) likes (23)

**Marinette** _(@marinettedesigns)_

_replying to @DJNino_

I just ordered the t-shirt

**Adrien** _(@adrienagreste-verified)_

_replying to @DJNino and @Marinettedesigns_

You're both so rude smh

By the time they had pulled up at the Agreste mansion, his father and Nathalie (forever the good hosts) were already waiting on the steps to the door. His father genuinely looked like someone had farted in his face and-

"Adrien, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He greeted them and Adrien could feel the pressure of his gaze as he surveyed Marinette, the look of disapproval on his face was clear. Marinette didn't falter, just offered a tight smile and her hand to shake.

"Mr. Agreste, Ms.Sancoeur, thank you so much for having me." Marinette's voice was even and polite but he knew her. It was the exact same tone she had used when Kim had spilled her coffee by accident- bitter. 

She had honestly sounded more upset at Kim and he wasn't sure whether to feel offended for the sake of his father that he found his 15 year old girlfriend more intimidating than him. Marinette could be scary when she wanted, and now they were together and she stuttered less around him...he was terrified. She could, and would, destroy him. 

Nathalie led them into his father's office, Marinette slipped into her offered seat with out hesitation and pulled a plastic folder out of her bag. His father didn't question it, just raised an eyebrow instead. 

"Well, I'll start then," Marinette huffed and Nathalie coughed to hide her laughter, "Adrien and I only started dating yesterday but I can imagine as both his father, and his boss, you're worried about his social media presence and how I'm going to affect it as the probable 'gold digger' I'm going to be labeled as-" she pulled out 2 pieces of paper "-And the last thing I want is to affect Adrien's reputation. So, here is the documentation for the work experience as well as the contact details of the other competitors, that way you can't be called for being biased."

Gabriel hummed in what Adrien was going to take as approval. He could nearly feel his eyes tearing up that she was ready to give up such an opportunity for him. Maybe he could convince Plagg to curse his father...huh. He'd note that down for later.

"And what of you using my son, Ms. Dupain-Cheng? His contacts, money?" 

Before Adrien could even open his mouth to defend her, Marinette spoke.

"The fact you think that, Mr. Agreste, is offensive," She growled but like, politely, "Not only does it indicate that I am not talented to make my own connections and success- which I already have, mind you- but it also insinuates that you do not trust your own son. I'm dating Adrien because I like him as a person, he makes me smile, he's a huge fricking dork, I enjoy getting to see sides of him that other people don't because he is a good person and he deserves the world."

Adrien stared at her in shock. His girlfriend was fuming, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, something about her fury reminded him of Ladybug, ready to right any wrong. For him. The tightening of his throat was even more obvious now, despite the rapid blinking to keep his tears at bay. 

Gabriel's facial expression didn't change but the atmosphere in the room did, easing into something less tense and more welcoming. He slid the papers back across his desk.

"I look forward to seeing more of you, Ms. Dupain- Cheng."

Adrienagrestebrand 

(IMAGE: A photo taken by Alya. It shows Adrien and Marinette on the steps of the school before class starts. Adrien is handing Marinette an origami rose while blushing. Marinette is staring up at him with a soft smile, also blushing.) (TAGGED USERS: @Marinettedesigned)

Hey, girlfriend <3

Liked by: @marinettedesigned, @Alya.ladyblogger and thousands of others

COMMENTS:

Alya.ladyblogger: he learned to do the heart!

skateralix: they grow up so fast

adrienagrestenews: congratulations! 

Aurore: so cute!!

rosegarden: OSUIHVWHD

rosegarden: ITS HAPPENING

fashionlover45: He learned how to do the heart for her :,)

Marinettedesigned: did u copy and paste that heart off of google

Adrienagrestebrand: @marinettedesigned....no

kingkim: @marinettedesigned he did 

Marinettedesigned: @adrienagreste maybe 3> will be our always

Marinettedesigned

(IMAGE: Marinette is in the front of the picture, taking the selfie. She is wearing her urban dictionary t-shirt that has the 'good friend' definition. Adrien is further back, pouting.) (TAGGED USERS: @adrienagrestebrand)

BFF'S <3 

Liked by: @Alya.ladyblogger, @Gabrielagrestefashion

Adrienagrestebrand: please,,,i beg of you let me live that down

Alya.ladyblogger: @adrienagrestebrand no <3

rosegarden: all relationships need to have friendship so i think it's very sweet

Adrienagrestebrand: why did my father like this one and not mine wtf

Marinettedesigned: @adrienagrestebrand because friendship makes the world go round <3

(Caption edited 35s ago)

#boyfriend <3

BONUS:  
"I'm just saying, Plagg," Adrien muttered to his Kwami as he scribbled down his next answer, "You could have at least tried to let me know that Marinette was more than a friend, you're meant to be on my side!" Adrien sighed and pushed away from his desk.

"Are," His thoughts were cut off with a harsh wack against the back of his hand, "you," Plagg pulled his small body back, manipulating the fly squatter to hit him again, "Serious!" The kwami hissed, hitting his chosen even harder on the back of his head. Adrien winced in pain, rubbing the sting out of the back of his head. 

Right. God of destruction.


End file.
